Siete frases
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Ejemplos de frases y palabras que las mujeres dicen y los hombres malinterpretan. Chad va a tener que aprender unas cuantas a fuerza de discutir. Chaylor. One shot.


Aquí pongo mi granito de arena en la sección. No me presento porque para eso ya está el perfil, pero bueno. A ver si nos reímos un poco…

**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes, escenarios, derechos e izquierdos de HSM pertenecen a Disney Channel y a todos aquellos entes, humanos o no, que participaron en la creación de dicha saga.

Las siete frases a las que alude el título las saqué, como Troy, de Internet.

**Siete frases**

Por Izzy Meadows

Chad lanzó un gran suspiro. Le había prometido a Taylor que irían al cine, pero estaba cansado. No tenía ganas de nada.

Bueno, sí que tenía. Tenía ganas de ir con Troy a jugar al baloncesto. No al cine. Vale, estaba cansado, pero mentalmente. Físicamente estaba a tope, pero para ir al cine no, eso desde luego.

Además, seguro que la película que Taylor quería ver era más aburrida que una carrera de piedras. Chad y Taylor no tenían los mismos gustos. A ella le gustaban las películas llenas de complicaciones y relaciones personales profundas, pero a Chad aquellas cosas le aburrían. A él le gustaba que hubiera acción. El cine era para entretenerse, ¿no?

En definitiva, Chad Danforth no valía para salir con chicas. O al menos, no con chicas tan listas y profundas como Taylor.

Pensó que quizá lo más sencillo fuera llamarla para decirle que no tenía ganas de salir, porque estaba cansado.

Gran error.

Porque como todo el mundo sabe, "no tengo ganas de salir, quedémonos en casa" es una de las frases que sólo Ellas pueden decir, porque si las dicen Ellos se arma un escándalo.

Pero Chad formaba parte de los pocos que no lo sabían, así que cogió el teléfono y llamó a Taylor. Por suerte contestó ella.

—¿Diga?

—¿Taylor? Soy Chad.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

—Cansado.

Al otro lado de la línea, Taylor frunció el ceño. Eso significaba, seguramente, que se quedaría sin cine, como una muestra más de que los hombres nunca cumplían sus promesas. O por lo menos, aquél.

—¿Cansado de qué? Es sábado. Seguro que no has hecho nada en todo el día.

—Pues sí que lo he hecho —retó Chad ofendido—. ¿Y si dejamos lo del cine para otro día?

Taylor sintió ganas de lanzar el teléfono por la ventana, como compensación por no poder lanzarlo a él.

—Claro… _No hay problema_.

Él detectó el tono de peligro. Un chico inteligente.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, seguro.

—Porque no tengo ganas de salir, pero si tú sí quieres…

¡Pues claro que quería! ¿Para qué se lo había sugerido, si no?

—No, _es igual_. Lo dejamos para otro día.

Chad seguía notando el tono de peligro, pero no lo suficiente.

—Bueno, pues… Nos vemos otro día.

Taylor lanzó un _gran suspiro_.

—Te noto un poco rara… —dijo él, incauto—. ¿Estás enfadada?

—No, no estoy enfadada. ¿No quieres salir? Vale, _tranquilo, lo he entendido_. Ya saldré yo por mi cuenta.

Vale, sí estaba enfadada.

—A ver, ¿qué pasa?

—_Nada_.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estás enfadada.

—No estoy enfadada —ahora Taylor tenía muchas ganas de ir a su casa a buscarlo y tirarlo a él por la ventana.

—Sí lo estás.

—_Vale. No tengo ganas de discutir_. Piensa lo que quieras.

—No, ahora no me digas eso. Al menos dime por qué estás enfadada.

—¡Déjalo ya! ¡No seas pesado!

—¡Vale, tranquila…! ¿Entonces no salimos?

—No —pero lo pagaría caro.

—Vale. Pues nos vemos otro día. Y desenfádate.

—_Muy bien_. Adiós, Chad.

El chico colgó el teléfono con la vaga impresión de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, y probablemente haber removido después.

Unos minutos después, encendió el ordenador y se conectó al MSN Messenger. Evidentemente, Taylor no estaba conectada. El problema era que Troy tampoco. ¿Ahora con quién hablaba él?

Prácticamente no tenía contactos conectados. Bueno, tenía a Jason, pero si había alguien peor que Chad tratando con mujeres, ése era Jason.

El Messenger le avisó que tenía un correo sin leer. Entró. Era de Troy.

"Paseando por la red encontré esto. Creo que te serviría para entender mejor cuando hablas con Taylor."

Y un documento adjunto: "Siete frases que las mujeres utilizan". Lo abrió y se puso a leer, interesado:

"1.) VALE / NO TENGO GANAS DE DISCUTIR: Esta es la frase que las mujeres utilizan para terminar una discusión cuando han decidido que ellas tienen la razón y tú tienes que callarte."

Taylor había usado ambas. Bueno, eso sí lo sabía. Al fin y al cabo, la mayoría de las chicas decidían que ellas tenían la razón a una velocidad muy poco razonable.

"2.) NADA: Es la calma que precede a la tempestad. Significa ALGO. Y deberías estar totalmente alerta. Discusiones que empiezan con NADA, normalmente acaban con VALE (Ver punto 1)."

Eso sí era verdad. La próxima vez tenía que escuchar mejor aquellos detalles.

"3.) NO HAY PROBLEMA / ADELANTE-HAZLO / NO-NO ME MOLESTA: Es un reto, y para nada significa darte permiso. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!"

Eso sí que tenían que habérselo avisado antes.

"4.) ES IGUAL / TÚ MISMO: Es la forma femenina de mandarte a freír espárragos."

Vale… O sea que su novia lo había mandado a freír espárragos sin que él se diera cuenta. Necesitaba un diccionario más amplio del vocabulario femenino.

"5.) GRAN SUSPIRO: En realidad es una frase, pero en general los hombres no la entienden. Un suspiro alto y claro significa que ella piensa que eres idiota y se pregunta por qué esta perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre NADA (Ver punto 2 para entender el significado de NADA)."

Chad se quedó pensativo. ¿Taylor había suspirado?

Ah, sí. Antes de que él le preguntara si estaba enfadada.

Aquello iba de mal en peor… Y eso que el archivo no decía nada de si una mujer usaba todas esas frases en una sola conversación. Empezó a temerse que Taylor fuera a su casa a buscarlo y tirarlo por la ventana o algo así.

"6.) TRANQUILO, LO HE ENTENDIDO: Esta es una de las frases mas peligrosas que una mujer puede decir a un hombre, que significa que aunque la mujer ha dicho al hombre en repetidas ocasiones que haga algo, finalmente lo está haciendo o hará ella misma. Esto más tarde empujará al hombre a preguntar '¿QUÉ PASA?'. Para saber la respuesta de la mujer, ver punto 2."

Suspiro.

Vale, era un hombre idiota de manual. Aunque fuera manual de internet.

"Maldita sea, Troy, ¡tenías que habérmelo mandado antes!" —pensó.

"7.) MUY BIEN: Otra frase peligrosa donde las haya. MUY BIEN significa que ella meditará cuidadosamente antes de decidir cómo y cuándo pagarás por tu equivocación."

Chad se mordió el labio inferior, molesto. Eso significaba que el día menos pensado Taylor decidiría algo que a él le perjudicaría, como venganza. Las chicas eran vengativas, retorcidas, malvadas y criticonas, y Taylor era uno de los mayores exponentes de aquel pensamiento.

Otro suspiro.

Y lo peor de todo era que la quería.

**Moraleja**: Puedes ahorrarte un montón de problemas si estás atento a la terminología.


End file.
